


The Perfect Play

by PandorasBoxOfLies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Idk what I was thinking with this tbh, M/M, sanders sides au, theater brings everyone together?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasBoxOfLies/pseuds/PandorasBoxOfLies
Summary: it was the first day back from summer break. Everyone was excited to see each other and return to a familiar schedule, but Roman couldn’t help but feel that something special was going to happen to him.Apparently, he was right.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, I’ll add more as they come to mind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Perfect Play

**Author's Note:**

> I hopefully won’t forget about this, because I’ve got plans for this one.
> 
> Warning, the word queer is used, but it’s not derogatory.  
> Enjoy <3

The beginning of the school year: a time for love, hate, and pretending to like your teachers. This was nothing new for Roman, seeing as it was his and his brother’s second year of high school.  
He wasn’t sure about his brother, but he knew that he had one thing on his mind:  
Drama Club.  
He’d joined it in middle school when they’d first started offering clubs, and he’d entered last year, but this year felt different for some reason.  
Maybe it was his friend Logan’s promise to him that, if his schedule permitted, he would join the club as a reason to get out of the house.  
Maybe it was the news of the new costumes an older woman had from her acting days and gifted the school.  
Or maybe, it was the announcement of a new junior being transferred to the school from another state.  
That one had certainly piqued Roman’s interest.

Roman Prince stepped off the school bus, wishing he was able to drive, but ultimately brushing off the thought as he was practically tackled by his twin, Remus, who let out a cackle as Roman recovered.  
“Woo! You excited for the new school year?” Said Remus.  
“I guess,” said Roman, shrugging his shoulders, “I just hope that new teacher is reasonable.”  
Roman held open the door for a couple freshman before following his brother into the building.  
“I feel that.” Remus replied, adjusting his torn backpack.  
“Are you ever going to replace that dumb bookbag?” Roman stared, ready to settle back into this timeless argument.  
“Ppphh, who says bookbag anymore?”  
Remus jabbed.  
“It still works just fine, and at least I don’t have five sitting in my closet!”  
They walked past some staff and Remus waved at them. Roman donned an offended glare.  
“I’ll remind you that they are all different styles, brands, and colors, and I will not take this mockery.” He responded with a theatrical tone, causing Remus to laugh as they got to the dining tables. 

Remus’s wild grin started to dip a bit as he began to remember their roles.  
Roman put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“You can sit with me if you want.” He tried.  
Remus looked to his side and shrugged.  
“No, I’m good. I gotta catch up with my friends anyway.” He grinned, saying the word ‘friends’ with a greyed tone. Roman began to fidget with his jacket zipper and smiled.  
“Well, alright, but you’re always welcome.”  
They both knew that was hardly true, but Remus appreciated the sentiment. He turned with a wave to the table closest to the corner.  
“See ya!” He said.  
Roman breathed in quickly and schooled his expression, letting go of his zipper and turning to the loudest table in the room.

The two brothers knew how different they were. The difference in their clothes, their hair, and their attitudes were all by design, since they’d always hated being mistaken for one another. But when they spent time together, they remembered how similar they really were, and it was hard to fall back into their positions.

Roman was supposed to be with the teacher’s pets and the brash creative types.  
Remus was supposed to be with the troublemakers and the quiet queer kids.

They’d accepted that since the first day of middle school, and it wasn’t changing now.

Well, it probably wasn’t changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this before the recent episode, and roceit has been completely destroyed for me. I don’t know if I’ll continue writing this, but maybe if the next episode brings Roman and Janus together? Idk, I’m sorry y’all.


End file.
